


【真幸】Tokyo Liar (二)

by Aura52Hz



Series: 【真幸】Tokyo Liar [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura52Hz/pseuds/Aura52Hz
Summary: 第二章   胧月“月亮和他都很遥远，月亮和他都照亮过我，月亮和他都是我一辈子得不到的东西。”
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Series: 【真幸】Tokyo Liar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833523
Kudos: 2





	【真幸】Tokyo Liar (二)

02.

那之后真田就没去过医院。

案情了结，他和幸村也没了交集，那人苏醒后只发来了一条短信，上面密密麻麻列出了他对案件报告的修改建议，真是时刻不忘本职工作。

直到一个月后，他们因为在这次重案中表现优异、配合“默契”受到了上级的褒奖，又被分配了一个新任务，才重新见了面。

真田不止一次想找机会感谢幸村，可幸村只字不提受伤的事。

经过这一番冒险，他似乎巴不得和真田保持距离，有时他非得说个话，语气也像是在努力把交谈次数降到最低。

真田很难理解这种发展。

对他来说，人际关系向来简单，惹了他的就是敌人，共患难的就是朋友。既然有了交情成了朋友，他不介意向对方敞开心扉聊一聊，出去喝一杯也不错。——当然了，你也得随时准备着失去这个朋友，毕竟干这行的都不清楚自己能活多久，没准得知那人死亡的消息还得通过新闻报道。

显然,幸村不是那种适合月下喝酒谈天型的。

他是片藏在案件、警服和官方式回应后面的迷雾，看不清真心。

唯一的肯定的是，幸村不怎么喜欢他。

他从一开始就对真田摆出了明确的“离我远点”的信号，还加上了“我的人生不想跟你扯上任何关系”作为加强版。

其实也挺能理解的。

真田暗自猜测，也许幸村也曾有过意气风发、天真幼稚的时候。只是经历过某些事，那个时期的幸村已经被埋进土里，不会再大笑或者痛哭，只会沉默不语，并且也不会和谁勾肩搭背，喝上一杯了。

这种人是存在的，真田听说过这种类型，并且一向敬而远之，只是.....他的祖父，那位大名鼎鼎的警视总监真田弦右卫门，十分看好他们这对搭档，而真田一点也不想让祖父失望。

于是，无论两人怎么想，很显然，短时间内，他们是谁也摆脱不了谁了。

幸村不知道自己为什么会沦落到这个地步。

他原本只想完成自己的任务，表现地低调些，与谁都保持距离，完美隐藏起自己。可没想到要和真田这个高调无比，行事作风极度夸张的搭档，又一次被指派和真田一起执行任务，然后...又一次因为这个人陷入困境。

——数个小时前，真田无视他的劝说，选了一条危险丛生的路，导致两人所在位置暴露。现在一整栋楼的人都在找他们，他们被堵截在大楼的下水道里，蹲了整整一天，饿地幸村头昏眼花，心里把真田骂了个体无完肤。

才出院一周就遭这个罪，真他妈是个煞星。

下水道空间狭窄，空气稀薄，还飘着血和尸体的腥臭。幸村感到一种熟悉的，永远无法摆脱的胃里打结的恶心感，内脏里有把火在烧一般愤怒，让他想杀死什么，越暴力越好。

他想把这感觉按压下去，告诉自己他已经离开那个鬼地方了，现在他是幸村精市，是一个警察，这种境况必须学着去适应，可他还是没法摆脱那种反胃感。

突然，有人碰了碰他的肩。

“吃吗？”

眼前出现了一包海盐味的小饼干，真田对上幸村诧异的视线，讪讪地解释说：“包里只剩这个了，本来想救急用，看你脸色不太好，要不你吃了吧？”

小饼干是圆圆的，镶着一圈酥脆花边，小袋装。

幸村吃过这个，他不太喜欢这种咸咸甜甜的味道，那么矛盾，一点也没有合格甜食该有的样子。

不过他的妹妹很喜欢，以前为了哄小孩开心，他的口袋里总会放着几袋。后来妹妹死了，他也一直保留着这个习惯，似乎这样就能扛过此生所有的饥饿与寂寞。

这次出任务是幸村第一次忘带，他万分后悔，没想到，有人误打误撞，替他弥补了这个遗憾。

幸村看着手心里的小圆饼干，咽了咽口水，抬起眼问真田：“你不吃？”

“不吃，都给你。”真田摇摇头。

“你不饿？”

“没事，我还能撑。”

幸村舔了一下嘴唇，心说那我要不就不客气了。他的确是饿了，凭着一口仙气撑到现在，再不吃东西就要昏过去了。

但......真田的脸色似乎也不太好。

幸村想起来这人刚才还受了伤，也没有好好包扎过。

迟疑了一会，幸村良心发现，强硬地往真田手里塞了几块，不顾后者的挣扎说：“你也吃吧，就当打发点时间。”

真田反抗不得——幸村的力气居然比他大——只得点头答应。

于是，午夜十一点的下水道里，狼狈不堪的两个人蹲在没过鞋底的脏水，啃几块饼干。

他们吃得很慢，咀嚼吞咽都拆分成好几个长镜头，努力将时间拖长几倍来挨过漫长等待。

十分钟后，幸村舔着面饼表面的盐粒，与最后一块饼干面面相觑。

幸村：“.....”

失算了。

他悲哀地发现几块饼干根本没什么时间可拖，连肚子都没填饱。

盐粒融化，舌尖微苦发涩，混杂着下水道的阴湿腥臭，这股熟悉的味道令幸村一怔，不禁发了一会呆。

真田刚把手里的最后一块饼干咽下肚，忽然听到幸村压低了嗓音，问他：“真田，你右腿的伤怎么样了？”

“.....谢谢关心，恢复地还不错。”

“哦，那就好。”

幸村没吭声，像是信了似的。

四周重新陷入一片死寂。深夜的下水道也不是完全的黑暗，两边石壁上爬着苔藓，发出青色的冷光，衬得整片空间阴冷又寂寥。

一壁之隔隐约传来凌乱的脚步声，很急促，大概是那群人还在找他们。

真田盯着自己的右腿，忽然觉得有点冷。

如果这里有酒就好了，酒精总能让身体热起来，让神经忘却疼痛，令他能毫无顾忌地开口，对幸村说些什么话，来填充心里某处空荡荡的地方。

但鬼使神差的，真田还是斟酌着开了口，也许是这个地方太暗也太安静了，黑暗唤醒记忆，深处渗出一些粘腻又血腥的味道，让他几乎透不过气来；又或许，他只是太想和身边人说些话了。

于是他说：“幸村，你....你知道‘俄狄浦斯王’的案子吗？”

“什么？”

“俄狄浦斯王。”

他努力作出一副轻松自在的样子，好像接下来要说的事情与他本人没什么关系。

幸村平静地回答说：“那是两三年前的事了吧，只知道搜查一课死了几个很厉害的警察，卷宗也被锁了起来，这一代警员都不知道真相。我权限不够，也没能查到多少。”

最后一句是实话。

“俄狄浦斯王”那个案子发生时幸村被警视厅派到了外地，没能参与。但他听某人说过....说那次行动十分惨烈，黑白两边都损失惨重，但最后还是警视厅的计策略胜一筹，虽然手段残酷了点，但好歹，只用几条警察的性命就换回了大获全胜。

“几个很厉害的警察.....是啊.....”

真田没有说下去，兀自沉默了一会，突然笑了起来，笑里带着自嘲：“我父亲也在里面。”

幸村瞪大眼看他，真田低下头，头发散了一些下来，幸村看不清他的表情，只能听见他断断续续的的讲述。

“三年前，我父亲被卷入毒枭纷争，拼死带着线索从毒窝里逃出来.....而那时的我卧底在一个军火组织底下，身后是百十个同事的性命，一旦任务完成前暴露就会害死藏在暗处的警员...

“所以....我不得不假装一个军火贩，亲自撞死自己身着警服的父亲......”

这三年来，真田无数次梦到这样一个场景。他看见自己坐在车里，高速公路上暴雨倾盆，倒在车前的是浑身血迹的父亲。他脚下油门未松，隔着雨幕看见父亲吐出几个字——

杀了我。

一如希腊神话里的俄狄浦斯，他注定这辈子都要承受弑父的诅咒，无法逃脱。

“右腿的伤就是那阵子弄的。开着车的时候就会想起那一幕，方向盘都握不好了.....”真田接着说，搭在膝盖上的拳无意识攥紧，“我这辈子最痛恨的就是叛徒了....可到头来，我却成了自己最厌恶的人....我在父亲的墓前发过誓，警视厅再容不下一个卧底，我不想再看到这种事发生了.....”

“那你讨厌自己吗？”

“嗯....虽说我知道，不只是三年前的我，那些卧底都一样，杀人也是有苦衷的....但我还是恨.......恨自己当初要把一切搞得乱七八糟，害死了那么多兄弟，到最后逼得身边人都离开了，连自己是谁也忘了。”

“所以，你后悔了吗？”幸村问。

他的声音很小心，轻轻柔柔的，带了一点温度，不同于往日不近人情的样子。这令真田有些受宠若惊。

他想了很久，还是回答说：“有点吧。”

“哦？”

“有一点后悔，如果当时我没出现在那里，或者我反应再快一些，一切都不会这样了。但若是再遇到一模一样的情景，我大概还是会做出同样的选择，我的父亲也一样.......这都是为了警视厅和全社会的利益.......他希望我成为这样的人，而我不能让他失望......”

周围一片静默，幸村在口袋里摸索了一下，找出一片纸巾，递给真田。

真田被他这个动作搞地哭笑不得：“做什么？我又没哭。”

幸村看了他一眼，手没动，保持着那个姿势，直到真田妥协。

“我没同情你的意思。”幸村垂眸，盯着足尖说道，“我只是觉得你需要安慰，你看起来太绝望了.....”

他还想说些什么，但正在这时，一支小队从离他们很近的地方通过，带来一阵嘈杂的脚步和抱怨声。

幸村迅速打了个手势让真田安静。他屏息凝神，听出那边共来了四个人，而且都有武器装备。

脚步声离他们越来越近，两人交换一个眼神，从地面上站起来，肌肉紧绷，等待着随时都会出现的攻击。

那群人走得很快....他们已经能听到他们谈话的内容了，说着“他们应该在里面”“刚才好像听到有人在说话”之类的。

真田握紧手里的枪——只剩两发子弹了，要省着用，按理说他应该等在原地按兵不动——但他等不了了，还是拱起了背，正待一跃而出先发制人，后面有谁抓住了他的肩膀。

他转过头，幸村盯着他看，眼睛在幽暗里亮得惊人。

真田有一瞬间想挥开他的手，让他该干嘛干嘛去，不想贸然动手在旁边看，助攻也行，看局势不对自己跑了也行，总之别碍手碍脚的。

但幸村手上的力气很大，他知道这架势，这人不达到目的是不会罢休的，被他这么拽着肯定什么也做不成。

于是他向那人点了点头，打了两个战术手势——像他打过的所有手势一样，充斥着“主动攻击”、“快速”和“杀人”的动作。

对方面无表情地看着他，不过显然没有反对，然后他回以几个简洁的手势，对他的计划做出修正，坚持要两人一起行动。

真田挑了下眉毛，事情的发展好像和他想象中不太一样，不过他很高兴看到这种发展。

几秒之内，这位冷漠的队友便已经把真田不要命的行动纳入最冷静效率的计算之内。他们迅速交换了几个细节，接着幸村一指上方，表示“动手”。

否则要错过最佳时机了。

真田一脚蹬地窜了出去，袭击开始。

幸村跟在他身后，盯着水面上倒映出的几道的暗影，神情中透出冰冷和杀意，极其专注，仿佛这里所有的寒气都在他眼中聚集。

他旧日性情中的某些东西隐隐呈现，一闪而过，可惜真田并没有看见。

真田动作敏捷，像一只捕猎的肉食动物，稳稳落在队伍领头那人的正前方。没人反应过来，在落下的那一刻，他扣下扳机，把子弹射进黑衣男子的心脏处。

他身后的人反应过来，抬手就是一枪。

这枪没法躲，真田揪着领头那人的领子朝前冲了一步，挡了一点力道。子弹划破了他的衬衫，撕开皮肉，但骨头没事，他判断得出，还能继续。

与此同时，幸村也到了，他用近乎诡谲的手法丢出了两把匕首，精准地砍中了另外两人的眉心。

剩下的最后一个人完全呆住了，他瞪着身边的三具尸体，下意识伸手去口袋里拿通讯器，想要求救。

真田猛地伸手，从尸体上捞起一把匕首，刺进那人的小腹，并夺走他的通讯器丢给了幸村。

电光火石间，这次近乎自杀的冒险就取得了成功。

血融进下水道的水泊里，快速晕开去，真田踢开脚下的尸体，淌着血水筋疲力尽朝着出口挪去。

这里位于东京的郊区，下水道外面是一片开阔的荒芜平原，野草丛生，风声萧瑟，但令人安心，没有嗅到危险的气息。看来除了那四个倒霉鬼，要逮他们的人暂时还没找到他们的藏身之处，他们还有机会逃离这里。

钻出下水道时他扭头去看身后的幸村，那人仰着脸，视线越过他，他的背后是满地疮痍，月光映在他的眼睛里。

他的头发乱糟糟的，衣服脏得厉害，在漫天的璀璨星辰下，样子有点凄凉，像只走投无路的幽灵。

“幸村，你还好吗？”真田走上前，拍了拍他的肩。

“我没事。”他说。他向四周看了看，神色有些奇怪，忽然压低声音问真田：“你向上面汇报了我们在这里吗？”

“是啊，五个小时前我已经上报了我们的位置，并请求支援。”

“你告诉了谁？”

“手冢，他说知道了，救援很快就到。”真田说着，想起对方说这话时冰冷的语气，忍不住皱起了眉。

手冢是这次行动的后方指挥，在行动前就提醒他们要小心为上，千万不能暴露自己，可是真田还是把整件事搞砸了，还让自己陷入了一个不尴不尬的境地，回去铁定少不了被手冢数落一番。

幸村沉思片刻，又开口说：“这都五个小时了，他们连影子都没出现，我们差点就死了。”

“也许.....也许他们还在想办法吧。毕竟你也知道，救援这事没那么简单，时机没到，他们也不想打草惊蛇，为了我们两个把一群警员的性命搭进来，太不划算。”

真田分析地很有道理，这种事警视厅干得出来，他们除了自救也没别的出路。

幸村点点头，表示赞同，接受了这个说法。

但不知道是不是错觉，又或是月亮的阴影，幸村平静如水的面孔上有一丝疯狂又悲伤的气息。

真田看着那张看似平静的面孔，又回忆起一个月前，这人看见有人偷袭他，第一反应也是不要命地拿自己的手臂去挡的样子，他突然意识到幸村根本不会反对这次冲动的劫杀。

因为他也是那种人.....

一旦被逼到极限，为了心之所向，哪怕同归于尽也不在所不惜。


End file.
